


Bombshell

by SundaeCaramelo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Queenie Goldstein centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundaeCaramelo/pseuds/SundaeCaramelo
Summary: A Queenie Goldstein's character study based on the fact that she was very beautiful, and that was the only thing people noticed about her.
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Kudos: 5





	Bombshell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Welcome!  
> This work is a translation from an original fanfic made by me in my native language, which is portuguese, so please, feel free to warn me about any mistake I must have made. But please BE NICE!  
> This is all I had to tell haha  
> I hope you like it! Thanks!

She was beautiful. Very, very beautiful. Or at least, that was what most people thought when they saw her for the first time. 

Her soft skin, her sapphire eyes, her golden locks. Her slim body and elegant bearing, as if she was a queen, just like her name suggested. Everything about her was pure charm.   
Indeed, she was pretty. The type of woman who made other women feel envy and made men feel desire.

And nobody saw in her anything more than this. She was attractive, and that was all. That was what she was supposed to be, anyway. 

And she should accept being courted, even though it made her feel awful when it came from stupid and lascive men. Actually, she wasn't supposed to feel awful, after all, being so pretty was a great luck.

Being intelligent or efficient wasn't a big deal. 

Queenie liked to be the way she was, and her kindness was genuine. However, sometimes she wish people would value this kindness the way they valued Tina's courage. 

Sometimes, it seemed that people thought that she was nice to everyone because she was trying to highlight how "perfect" she was. Or as if it was kind of an obligation. 

Beauty was something so superfluous, so frivolous, so shallow. Being known for that trace and only for that trace was so frustrating. And the fact that people expected her to accept absurdities was revolting.

Unhappily, she couldn't do much. She read people, and that helped her to avoid entering situations she didn't want to. But controlling what people were going to think about her was impossible.

So, she conformed herself. People were like that, always tending to pay more attention to appearences and ignoring all the rest. Nobody would see anything beyond.

But he saw. Jacob.


End file.
